


What the fuck means somenthing like that?

by lprock



Series: Every day is a good day for Cherik [3]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post Cuba, Stubborn Charles, sad cherik, stubborn Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lprock/pseuds/lprock
Summary: Charles is alone in his room, when , from sudden Erik arrives to visit him.





	What the fuck means somenthing like that?

**Author's Note:**

> From this  
> http://l-p-r-o-c-k.tumblr.com/post/169862788920/i-will-always-step-in-between-you-and-something

“I will always step in between you and something like that.”

  
That was the last thing that I told him till he left me in a dark and cold night. It was another night, another fucking night alone when from sudden, Erik came to me with a stupid cape and without that stupid helmet. I was taking my serum, my precious serum for to have peace and silence, and the last thing that I needed was him.

  
All the times that I felt insecure for him, was nothing but more real with him in front of me.

  
I couldn’t speak in first place, because the image was blurred. Because the serum?, No. when I started to cry, in silence, my tears betrayed my determination, and that was like be on my knees for him.

  
“I can see through you”, Erik told, and I was in silence.

 

“I’m alone, I can lie to you, but you know that we can’t …. be…. together”, Erik whispered.

  
I couldn’t believe my ears or my treacherous eyes. Erik was there trying to fix the things, and for more that I though what to say or what to do, I was stand on front of him speechless.

  
Erik aproached  to my softly, like many times I imagined while I cried in that hospital, or in my ridiculous mansion.

  
He was so close to me that I could smell him, fresh and clean. 

  
When I believed that could start to say something, Erik saw in the corner of my room, and saw my wellchair, that fucking piece of metal wich hold me in my worst moments, and Erik told “I will always step in between you and something like that.”

  
And he left me... again.

What the fuck means somenthing like that?

**Author's Note:**

> Angst is my way to deal with the love of this two stubborn mutants


End file.
